Some Secrets Were Never Meant To Be Told
by LucyJane93
Summary: ONESHOT. AU. What if Cedric had been a voluntary part of Voldemort's plan? Cedric's point of view. R


[__] **Some Secrets Were Never Meant To Be Told** [__] \\:// [__] Cedric Diggory []

My name is Cedric Diggory and I have a secret.

When people come to this earth they start as neutral then as they grow are given the ultimate choice: Good or Evil. Greed or sacrifice. As a young wizard my choice held greater danger than those of a muggle. I was given a choice which resulted in my demise.

It was my final year of Hogwarts. I thought I had my whole life ahead of me, little did I know it would be over in a year. Like the rest of the school I was eager and willing when I heard that the Triwizard Tournament was being held at my school that year. I entered. What could possibly be more exhilarating then three tasks which would push me and challenge me in every way a wizard or witch can be?

The time came when the whole school along with the other two visiting schools would find out who was competing. First off was Beauxbatons. Their champion was the beautiful Fleur Delecour. Durstrumg got the famous Viktor Krum. Finally it came to Hogwarts. The entire hall was so silent the flame of the Goblet could be heard. After what felt like forever the third, and what everyone thought would be the final, piece of parchment erupted from the flame. Then it happened. I was called up. The most proud moment of my life up to that point. I was made the Hogwarts champion. But that was only the start of things. Harry Potter was made the second champion for Hogwarts.

That was the beginning of the biggest assignment of my life.

The first task came. Being the noble guy he was, Harry told me all about the dragons. Thanks to him I survived and went on to the second task . I had done well in that one also. That's when it happened. I made a deal with one of the most powerful wizards in the world. I agree to kill the competition, literally. Once it was all decided, I returned to Hogwarts with more on my mind then the third task.

The day soon came. All the champions enter the Maze in order of the points they had. Some of the things in there you wouldn't believe even if I told you. It wasn't long until the high pitched screams of Fleur echoed through the cold night air. "One down, one to go." I thought as I continued on with my mission.

I was making good progress through the maze when I heard something behind me. I spun round and came face-to-face with Krum. "Just as planned." I thought acting out as I had planned. "Cedric!" I heard Harry yell from somewhere near me. Soon Krum was on the floor out cold and Harry and I continued on our separate ways through the maze towards our goal, even though one of mine had gone the other way.

Then I found him once again. It all worked out as my master and I had planned. I saved him once again and he saved me. That's when we reached it. Right in front of us it was. Neither of us took it. "You take it." Harry mumbled breaking the silence. "No, you take it." I said going along with what I had planned. He played along unaware of what he was getting himself into, "No, you take it you saved me." We continued on like that for a roughly three minutes before I went in for the climax. "How about we both take it. At the same time." I suggested hoping he would agree. "Ok." I mentally wiped my brow. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" he said as we both grabbed a handle each.

We were pulled forward. The familiar sensation I had felt earlier that year. We soon came to a halt. We were standing in the middle of a grave yard far from school grounds. "Perfect." I thought. Everything was going as planned.

Harry started to look around taken aback by his surroundings. That's when I saw a figure moving towards us. He soon came into view. It was Wormtail carrying a bundle which was his master. "Dispose of the spare!" It shrieked. "Hey wait this isn't meant to happen!" I thought panicking as Wormtail held out his wand pointing it at my heart. At that moment a shot of green light flew at me sending me flying to the ground.

That was the night I died. The night I died at the command of Voldemort.

My name was Cedric Diggory and I have a secret; I'm the reason Voldemort was resurrected.


End file.
